


Milkshake

by stellanti_nocte



Series: Tomarry and Harrymort Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellanti_nocte/pseuds/stellanti_nocte





	Milkshake

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat at a table inside of Florean Fortescue’s, sipping on their favorite flavored milkshakes. The ice cream parlor was packed with wizards and witches; it was the hottest day on record today. The three friends had been lucky to get the last table available inside the air-conditioned store. 

‘Ugh, look what the Nargle dragged in…’

Instead of looking at whoever had entered Florean Fortescue’s, Harry and Hermione stared at Ron as if he’d had heads to rival Fluffy’s. 

‘What the Nargle dragged in…?’

‘Been taking notes from Luna, Ron?’ 

‘Whatever, just, look!’ 

All three turned to the counter to see Tom Riddle and Draco Malfoy saunter up to order. Harry grimaced and looked away quickly. He wanted to drink his delicious milkshake without ruining the taste. Conversation continued again at their table and for a moment, Harry forgot about the two arrogant Slytherins. 

‘Watch where you’re going, Potter!’ 

Harry narrowly avoided colliding with Malfoy, only to knock into Riddle instead. He’d gotten up to leave with his friends, but that wasn’t happening any time soon by the look on Riddle’s face. Harry had knocked his milkshake to the ground, where it lay splattered over the tiles. 

Shit.

‘Potter, you klutz! You better hand over three galleons to pay for that –‘

‘Malfoy.’

Draco’s mouth snapped shut at Riddle’s smooth, commanding voice. The taller teen turned to Harry and eyed him for a moment. Harry forced himself not to fidget under that demented red-eyed stare. 

‘What flavor are you drinking, Potter?’

‘Chocolate.’

Harry nearly snarled in frustration. What _was_ it about Riddle’s voice that always made him answer immediately and truthfully? Riddle smirked. Merlin damn him! 

‘Good. We can share.’

Riddle sat gracefully at the table and never took his eyes off of Harry, even as Malfoy sat down on the other side of the booth obediently. He tried not to gape, but by the amusement in Riddle’s eyes, he probably failed. 

‘Look, Riddle – ‘

‘Or I could just get back into the line and order myself another…’

He looked back meaningfully at the now ten person-long line, before glancing with over-played sorrow at his ruined milkshake. And Harry wanted to refuse, he really did, but his damned conscience just wouldn’t let him. 

He sat down as far away from Riddle as possible on the booth seat and grudgingly passed over his drink. Ron and Hermione reluctantly sat on the side next to Draco, both parties mutually sitting as far from each other as possible. Everyone resumed drinking their milkshakes in tense silence. 

Everyone, that is, except for Harry. 

He glared at his milkshake in Riddle’s hand as the infuriating boy took an extremely long sip from the drink. After a few minutes, Riddle’s lips finally detached from the straw – and Harry had definitely not been staring at his lips wrapped around the small tube – and widened his eyes in faux innocence. 

‘Oh, how inconsiderate of me – we should have two straws!’

And he reached over and plucked Draco’s straw out of his drink and stuck it into Harry’s, before innocently placing the glass in between them on the table. Completely ignoring Draco’s protests, he slowly bent forward and snatched one straw back into his mouth, watching Harry the entire time. His damned red eyes taunted him as he tried to resist, but he really, really loved chocolate milkshakes…

Harry gave in and bent forward, choosing to ignore Riddle’s presence and enjoy his treat. He closed his eyes in pleasure at that rich chocolatey taste, feeling as though he were transported to Willy Wonka’s Chocolate Factory, with rivers of chocolate –

Riddle groaned quietly next to him and Harry’s eyes snapped open. He looked right into those red eyes, dark and dilated and desire-filled and promptly pulled back from the straw. He sat up and looked away, suddenly ridiculously embarrassed. 

But, hey, at least he hadn’t been the one that groaned! And his pleasure was pure! 

There was chocolate shake on his lips, and he reached up to wipe it away, deciding that licking his lips would be a phenomenally bad idea. Long pale fingers caught his wrist as Riddle decided that he would valiantly take on the job of licking Harry’s lips clean for him. 

Draco yelped in horror in the background.


End file.
